Ana
by g3nesis1
Summary: Ana has a power, a dangerous one. And she had no idea how to control it. She's tried and tried but there is nothing she can do. Her father is abusive and one day he gets out of hand. But so does she.
1. Chapter 1

Tears stream down her cheek as she looks upon the moon. The sensation of warmth still on her fingers, by her fingertips. Blood laces her body as she walk the dark streets alone. Not many people are driving by, but they see her; their eyes almost popping out of their skulls.

_Blood all over a young woman, walking down the street._ Sirens were heard in the distance. She stopped, her knees buckling underneath of her, her body falling to the ground with a loud, echoing thump.

_Flames come from her fingertips, engulfing her father's fist in the air. Tears stream down her cheek with bruises and blood (old and new) getting in the way. Her father looks to his hand, not feeling the flames. "What the hell is this?" He screamed, waving his hands around, trying to extinguish them. He falls to the ground, rolling around. He looks to his victim; his daughter. "I will fucking kill you, if you do that again…" He knew it was her. She always had that kind of power. He grabbed a piece of wood on the floor, and swung at her; hitting her back and throwing her to the floor, almost unconscious. He threw down the wood and began to kick her. "Burn me now, bitch…"_

She didn't remember anything after that. All she knew was that she woke up, the house burnt to a crisp and her fathers ashes beside her. She knew it was him, because his wedding ring was buried in the dark dust. She knew it, she just didn't know how. She didn't try to use her many powers, as they were rapidly racing out of control. She had already burnt the school down, costing 2 of her teacher's lives. She had almost killed herself when her father had come in with his fists flying.

She reopened her eyes, and turned on her back. The sky, so beautiful during the night. The stars were like eyes watching her, not doing anything to help nor save her. She just wanted to die.

_The world would be a better and safer place if I was gone. _She thought to herself. She closed her eyes, hoping someone would just come along and kill her. Shoot her in the head, stab her in the heart… Anything, anything at all. She closed her eyes, hoping she would never wake up again.

She woke up in someone's arms. She couldn't speak, couldn't move. She slowly opened her eyes, looking up to see who this person was, hoping it was a caped skeletal figure with a bloody scythe in his fingers. But no, it was a white man. His hair was rough, his eyes focused on the girl in his muscular arms. He looked down and smiled. His eyes were like crystals, smiling with the white light that reflected from the artificial light. She looked up, realizing that she was now in a building. She looked back to him, as he pushed her head to his chest. His heartbeat, luring her back into unconsciousness.

"_Ana!" Her mother called. "Ana, get the fuck up!" Her mom yelled up the stairs. _

_Ana jumped up, her eyes open and ready. Her hands up covering her face. She looked around, realizing he wasn't around. She moved the sheets from her and rubbed her eyes._

"_Good Morning, Ana…" His voice came from behind the door. She jumped hearing it once again. The voice that haunts her dreams; haunts her thoughts. She fixed her voice from even the slightest hint of fear._

"_Good Morning, Dad…" She said, almost like a whisper as she got dressed._

_Anxiousness raised in her stomach. What would he do when she went downstairs? What did he tell Mom? What will Mom do if she told her? Ana looked in the mirror, her face nothing but bruises. She grabbed her powder foundation and started to put it on._

"Wake up…" She felt someone's touch once more. "Wake up," they said again, patting her bruised cheek gently.

She slowly reopened her eyes, and saw a woman hovering over her. Her eyes were green, her hair dark crimson. "Sleeping beauty," she laughed, reaching behind her.

Thoughts raced through her mind. "Where am I?" She whispered.

"Somewhere safe." Her voice was soothing, even when she put the needle to her vein. "You'll feel better, I promise." She closed her eyes, feeling the cold metal touch her naked back. She pushed herself up, holding the white sheets close to her body, holding it to cover her breasts. The woman walked over to a closet, and opened the door grabbing some clothes. "Here you go," she said, handing it to her. "Get dressed."

She left the room, and Ana slowly crept from the metal examination table. She put them on and looked across the room to a mirror. She slowly walked over to it, grabbing her cheeks. Cuts, bruises, and lacerations.

_How can that woman say I am beautiful?_ Ana asked herself, disgusted with her beaten appearance.

"Because you are…" The woman said, reading her mind. She smiled, walking over to her. "I am Dr. Jean Gray… Nice to meet you, Ana. I am glad you are awake… I would like you to come with me. Someone has been waiting to meet with you."

Ana hesitated, but looked into her eyes. She felt better looking. They were the windows to the soul… Jean's seemed very forthcoming, honest, and peace loving. "Alright." She nodded.

She followed her along the chrome hallways, her bare feet hitting the black tile hard, making the sounds echo. Jean turned around, smiled and stood by a door hitting a huge button. The wooden door opened and behind it was a classroom. A professor was speaking to a group of kids, who were now looking at her with great wonder.

"Ah, Ana… You are awake. Welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ana took a step back and looked over to Jean. How the hell did everyone know her name? And, how the hell.. did she get here? She blinked for a moment as the bald man nodded to the kids and they gathered their things, leaving the room without even a word.

She watched them for a moment, making sure none of them touched her or even dared looking at her. Her eyes focused back on the man as Jean rushed her in and closed the door behind her.

"Welcome, Ana. Are you alright?" He asked, rolling from behind the desk.

She looked up him. Seeing that he was in a wheelchair made her bite her lip. She looked over to Jean, then back to him. "Y-yes. I-I am fine, now." She said, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Good, I am glad to hear that.." He got a little closer to her. "You don't need to worry, Ana. You are in a safe place. I am Professor Xavier; and you are in the School for Gifted Youngsters."

Her fingers slowly curled into a fist. 'A gift, my ass.' She thought to herself.

Professor X sighed. "Do you know why you are here?"

Ana shook her head; she thought she knew, but.. she wouldn't really say it. She hated it; she hated all of it.

"You are here because you're not like other people, and that.. That is the gift you have." He gave a comforting smile. "Everyone here has some sort of power. Some came to me just as you have; lost control of their powers and needed help. We can help you control it.."

Ana closed her eyes. "I've tried, nothing works. No one can help me," she said coldly, a hint of anger in her voice.

Xavier looked to Jean, then back to Ana. "…We can."

After speaking with Professor Xavier a bit more, about everything else but the way they were going to help her, Jean led her through the mansion showing her around. She didn't know if she'd be staying here or not. The aura of this place seemed so weird; but what was even more strange is that she felt comforted here. It felt like she was finally home…

Jean looked over to her, seeing her lost in thought. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked quietly.

Ana nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm.. I'm just a bit tired."

"Aah.." Jean smiled. "I guess I'll show you your room then?"

She nodded and followed her, seeing a few students pass her by with smiles on their faces, with happiness, with laughter. She wanted that again, No.. She needed that again.

"Here it is.." Jean said, opening the door for her.

"Thank You… I-Um, nevermind."

Jean sighed. "What is it?"

"I-I don't know if I was just.. hallucinating or something. But, did.. Did a man bring me here? Did he find me? Or.. I really don't remember."

Jean smiled. "Yes, he brought you here. His name is John. You'll meet him tomorrow, alright?"

Ana nodded. "Thanks, Jean." She gave a small smile before closing the door. She sighed heavily, and looked over the room. It was hell of a lot better than her old bedroom. She bit her lip, gulping down her screams as she thought about what had happened; about what she realized. She didn't remember all of it. God, she didn't want to.

She wrapped her arms around herself and walked over to the bed, pulling up the comforter and laying down beneath the blankets. She was cold and so tired.

She laid her head on the soft pillow and looked to the window. The moon was looking down upon her with a soft smile. She wanted to smile back, but.. it never came. She wondered if she'd ever smile again. She killed three people.. She wondered if Professor Xavier and Jean knew that. If they did, would they treat her the same way they have been? Or would they treat her like a monster? That's what she really was: a monster from the deep pits of Hell. She sighed heavily. Why was she still even alive? Was this God's punishment for being born? Was this his punishment for existing? For not ending her own life when she had the chance?

She didn't know what she was going to do. She was so scared, so frightened of everything around her; of everything she was. She hoped that they wouldn't regret trying to help her.

'Of course they will!' A voice yelled in her head. She tightened her eyes shut, forcing the tears to disappear. She didn't want to cry anymore; she just wanted to be happy. Without these curses, without any of it. She gave a sigh and pulled the covers over herself; trying to force all of it out of her mind.

She held herself tightly under the covers and only relaxed a little bit. What would happen? She sure as hell didn't know.


End file.
